kitsune s daugther
by Mew Siul
Summary: Adopted from Yamitsuki No Kitsune. sumary - unwanted, unloved, and unforgiven. this was the life of uzumaki naruto. now as his body lays broken and bleeding on the edge of area 44, his new life begins. Nuru/Anko sisterly NaukoxGaara


Disclaimer ; i don't own Naruto.

This chapter has been rewritten.

Summary - unwanted, unloved, and un-forgiven. This was the life of Uzumaki Naruto. Now as his body lays broken and bleeding on the edge of area 44, his new life begins. Naru x sadistic seductress x? X?

A small blur sped through the forests of the hidden leaf. The air was filled with the scent of blood as an ominous orange glow blared in the near distance. The sound of hundreds of enraged voices penetrated the air shattering the normal peace of the village. This day was October 10th.

The small red and orange blur was in-fact a small child. His thin short body structure showed malnutrition showing the amount of physical and physiological abuse this poor boy had suffered.

This was the container of a feared demon; empathise on the word 'container'. Yet now on the eve of the child's birthday he was hunted by the blind people who could not see the scroll for the blade it contained. The hatred they held for the beast was unrivalled and the only road block to his early demise was a man named Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, leader of the village hidden within the leaves. Yet today due to a questionably coincidental council meeting he was occupied and unaware of the danger the boy faced.

The boy was cornered, trapped against the fence that surrounded training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death. They surrounded him left and right armed with various weapons from kitchen knife's to metal poles.

"Ha! Finally stopped running have we demon? Finally revenge for our families deaths!" one man screamed eliciting cheers from the group. The child said nothing as this was a sentence he had heard many times but 'Jiji' always arrived to protect him before he got seriously hurt, always. But as the beatings commenced the hope that his saviour would arrive dimmed till it faded along with his conciseness.

After the villagers had had their fill of justice, or mindless violence whichever way you see it, the same viscous man that had first spoke tore both the arms from the mangled corpse and declared him finished. Then reality set in for the perpetrators they had the body of a small boy mangled and the Hokage was a known supporter of the 'demon' so with quick thinking the small boy's body was unceremoniously thrown over the fence by the few traitorous ninjas there. With the evidence hidden the mob quickly dispersed, probably thinking they had done the gods a favour.

Meanwhile...

Naruto had just taken the beating of his life. No one had come to save him and nobody would find him. And now he lay armless in what seemed to be a sewer complex, his arms lay useless beside him nothing but lumps of flesh. Looking around he found he was in front of what seemed to be a large cage door. A strong warm breeze passed through the great golden bars. The large lock was concealed by a large sheet of parchment with a kanji on it. Whatever the bars contained it oozed power. And from within a large crimson eye shot open and its owner spoke to its container.

"**Good evening Naruto."** clear, powerful and unmistakably female the voice rang of the halls of his mind. Any normal person's reaction would be to scream in terror but Naruto was far from normal he had tem years of torment hardening his mind from all fears yet the primal instinct commanded he at least be cautious.

"g-good evening" the boy spoke a little hesitantly wondering what type of beast could have such a large eye but bigger problems made this thought seem unimportant as the questions that needed answering were. "Where am I? And what happened to me?"

"**You are brave mortal. As to where we are this is the view of your soul. And with what happened to you... I'm sorry the only thing keeping you alive is your connection to me and even then that won't last much longer."**Its visible eye radiating guilt as it took a step forward showing its form to the one armed child. Large black tipped ears stood atop a head with a long nose, a fanged jaw lay underneath a tall canine body adorned with deep orange fur below that. Behind this nine black tipped tails lay swishing with every movement made. The boy's eyes where half dazed as all hope and life faded from them.

"It's alright Kyuubi there wasn't anything you could have done."

"**H-How did you know who I was?"**the demon was shocked such kindness. It was shocking that he forgave her even at the face of death he didn't blame anyone else for his problems and bore all his problems on his own even if they were not caused by his hand.

"It wasn't hard. A fifty foot fox, October 10th and being called a demon everywhere I turned doesn't leave much to guess at." he replied a ghost of a smirk crossing his face before gazing at the floor once more. The kitsune decided that even if she had to spend eternity within the death god's stomach she would help this child!

"**There is a way for you to survive"**his eyes rose at that and a flicker of hope swirled within before it was gone. "**But you would have to give up your life as who you are now. If you agree Uzumaki Naruto will die in this forest but YOU will survive."**the walls around them began to crack and break as his life drew to a close and the seal began to glow at its masters called, he had little time left."**Quickly we don't have much time left. Do you agree?"**

"Yes**"**the boy said no hesitation in his voice, in the face of death or survival he would take any chance he had even making a deal with a the demon that stood before him.

"**Good. Now place your hand on the parchment on the gate and repeat after me. 'I Uzumaki-Kamikaze Naruto allow the Kyuubi no kitsune full access toheryokai within and throughout my body and its limits for the next 72 hours."**

After following the beast's instructions a red glow enveloped the broken boy as the gates swung open and out stepped the great kitsune a collar and chain around her neck maintaining her connection to the seal. As his vision flickered in and out a random thought penetrated his mind '_A girl, eh? How the village would flip knowing a girl caused so much destruction in a single hour'_ and then blackness once again claimed him as pain enveloped his body.

[72 hours later]

Two eyes flickered open as the sound of gates slamming shut penetrated through the child's mind. Taking in his surroundings walls of a cave lay behind him near the entrance a small fire lay burning as a girl lay tied up asleep in the corner. He stood up on shaky legs feeling taller than he once was looking at his legs he notice they where thinner and more shapely than before as his gaze travelled further up his naked form his eyes settled on his most personal area. Immediately noticing something wrong, or rather the lack of something! Panic filled his soul as he fell back to the recesses of his mind.

MIND-SCAPE.

He awoke in the familiar sewer of his soul. Standing before the great fox with an expression so odd it would make Kami-sama laugh. He looked a mix between horrified, embarrassed and turned on all at the same time.

"**Good evening kit. Have a nice nap?"**she said with a smile.

"I'm a girl." He dead panned at the ancient chakra being.

"**Why yes. Yes you are"**

"I'M A GIRL" He...she screeched. Her mind going into overload as the implications of this transformation set in all those girls and their violent mood swings... thinking of herself swooning over Sasuke she curled up in a small ball silently sobbing.

"**I thought you would be happy with the change! So stop being pathetic you ungrateful brat!"**

"Sorry kaa-san" she replied without thinking. Once she realised what she said she covered her mouth going bright red. Narrowing her eyes at Kyuubi, she whispered "What. Did. You. Do?"

"**I did what I had to too keep you alive. Using my body and your mother's as a template I created a body for you and saved your soul by switching it to this new body. In every sense of the word physically you are my daughter." **She said with a smug smile that threatened to split her face.

"So when you said Uzumaki Naruto would cease to exist?" the girl said trailing off as what had happened hit home.

"**Imeant your old body is still on the border of this forest rotting and soulless" **the demon replied bluntly.

"But wait a second you're a fifty foot fox how can y-"

"**Vixen"**

"Huh"

"**I'm not a fox, I'm a vixen. A female"**

"Ok a vixen then. But how could you have used yourself as a template?"

"**I have a human form you know."** She replied highly agitated with the assumption** "Do you really think I could get away with walking around as a giant demon all the time? I would show you but the seal keeps me in this form and I can't give you my summon contract till you're at least out of the academy."**

"..."

"**And before you ask I was sealed in your mother before I was in you so I know what her body is like. And no I can't tell you about her as yet again the seal prevents me."**

"What do I look like?"

"**Imagine a mirror leaning on the bars and it should appear"**

After following her instructions a large mirror appeared showing the naked Naruto in all her glory. long orange-red hair cascaded down her back to nestle in between her shoulder blades. (Darker than Kyuubi's fur but lighter than Kushina's hair) the whisker marks where gone leaving clear high cheek bones. Her eyes where the same blue but with a slit pupil, identical to her mother's, Kyuubi. Her breasts where a firm b-cup and she stood around 4'11 still not too tall but taller than her previous malnourished height. All in all she looked like a healthy young woman around 12 years old.

"Wow" was the only words to leave her lips as she gazed upon herself. Vane pride spared momentarily as she thought of all the girls who had nothing on her.

"**Impressed I see."**the vixen spoke amused. "**i also threw in a dojutsu. When I was within the sage of six paths I saw the inner workings of the the sharingan and all its variations but without the sage's skill i could only maintain its sight enhancements and illusion breaking abilities. **_**My kitsune-bi ability should be usable like the ameterasu but I'll keep that to myself."**_

"I see. Why do I look older than I should be?" she asked puzzled as to why she looked older than he was. Another thought as to who the girl tied up outside was. "And who was that tied up in the cave?"

"**You'll age slightly slower than everyone else till you reach 16 then you'll just stop ageing altogether. So this way you will be sixteen when the others in your age group are. And the girl outside stumbled upon me transferring your soul to this body and kind of flipped out at me thinking I did it to you. I think she likes you Naruko-chan!"**said girl blushed bright red in embarrassment, and then realised what the kitsune had called her. Her name as Naruto not Naruko.

"Naruko?" she asked slowly.

"**Yes! It's the name I gave you. I thought you'd like it since it's similar to your old name and you can't keep that or many may get suspicions .From this point on your name is Yamitsuki Naruko. Oh and it looks like the snake girl is waking up well talk later."**

Naruko felt the usual experience of being pulled from her mind-scape. Once she regained her senses she shook herself and grabbed the remains of her tacky tracksuit jacket. That thought made her pause she never thought her tracksuit was tacky before... she shrugged it off as a girl thing before turning to her captive, to find her glaring.

"Hello. You must be the girl who attacked me." She spoke slowly while waiting for a response from the girl. The girls eyes narrowed like a snake's and the mark on her shoulder flared slightly her anger subconsciously feeding its dark power.

"Untie me so I can kick your ass for killing Naruto-kun" she spat '_so it's true she really did think I attacked my original body_' thought Naruko. Perplexed that someone beside the Hokage cared. She decided to play oblivious.

"Naruto-kun? Why would you care for the demon brat? Have you ever spoken to him?" shame filled her eyes before the fury returned full flood.

"I didn't want to make his life an worse by him being associated with the "snake whore of the leaf" that was a mistake if i had been there maybe I could have saved him from child murdering bastards like YOU!" rather touched b her response but at being compared to her assaulters Naruko snapped.

"I didn't attack Naruto. Those idiotic villagers beat the shit out of me and cut off my arms! If it wasn't for kaa-san I'd be dead by now." She screeched pushing her newly formed voice box to the max letting loose a yell that would make a Haruno proud.

"What do you mean you had your arms cut off its right there?" Anko asked in a disbelieving tone who was this crazy pre-teen and why the hell was she being told of when it as the girl in front of her that had attacked Naruto, '_and who's the hell's her mother?_

Naruko scowled at the purple-haired chunin "Then let me ask you this. What body part was Naruto missing when you saw him? And who else has a seal like this on their stomach." channelling chakra to her stomach, it glowed her new potent chakra shattering the permanent illusion hiding the jinchuriki seal. "Kaa-san rebuilt my body using my mother's and her body's as templates after those damn idiotic villagers killed my previous one. My name is Yamitsuki Naruko, I was and am Uzumaki Naruto but my life as him died 73 hours ago on October 10th due to attacks by the animals of this forest. And that is what you are going to report to everyone but the Hokage or else i... i don't know what I'll do." Her Anger leaving her if Anko told everyone she was alive she wouldn't survive a second time.

"O-Oh my god I almost killed you again" she whispered tears falling from her eyes "I thought I had lost you and I almost killed you again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry". Anko broke down in hiccupping sobs. Naruko was at a loss of what to do one minute she's arguing next she has a vulnerable girl crying tears of relief. She had to console her some way but... how? "please..." she didn't even know her girl's name

"Anko" she mumbled through her tears.

"Ms Anko but why are you so upset. You haven't met me before and most people who don't know me seem to suffer from... violent outbursts."Naruko tried to keep a face of indifference but it cracked slightly at the end a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the purple girl in the corner.

"Because you're so strong. You're hated by everyone and you manage to keep smiling. Something I'm not able to do. You never give up even when you get kicked out of shops or beaten. While every time I'm called snake bitch or whore I almost shatter. The way you're always so kind to so many who don't deserve it. If I lost you how am I meant to go on with this" pulling her shirt down to show her cursed seal Anko's tears began to flow even harder as 3 years of emotional suffering imploded reducing the strong warrior to the suffering teenager she was.

Naruko's eyes widened upon seeing the incomplete seal of heaven on her shoulder. Even Kyuubi's yes widened when she saw the three tomoe mark.

"**Naruko-chan move closer to that seal"** Naruko complied and rested her arm round Anko's shoulder pulling the sobbing girl into her bare breasts. On Kyuubi's internal command Naruko's eyes changed to a deep violet with two tomoe in each eye' allowing Kyuubi full visual access to the seal. _**'Ah as I thought'**_ "**Naruko-chan tell Anko that you can fix the seal by replacing the snakes influence with your own but it willhurt. A lot."**Naruko nodded and lifted Anko's chin to face her own and spoke softly to the suffering girl.

"Anko listen to me. I can't remove the seal but I can fix the seal, I can only do this because at the moment it is incomplete, and get rid of the snakes influence from you, but it will hurt." Now it was Anko's turn to be wide eyed. someone was offering to fix the damn seal on her shoulder that was the cause of most of her pain and get rid of that bastard's influence at the same time her tears returned full force yet this time they were full of joy all she felt as she latched on to the fresh turned female beside her.

"Really? Of course! What do I need to do?" she squealed happily. Naruko smiled seeing the look of pure happiness on the violet haired girl's face.

"First you need to flow chakra to the two injection points where the snake bit you but not to the seal it's self. And then sit with your legs crossed and close your eyes."

Anko complied and after a bit of blushing after Naruko told her to take her trench coat off and when Anko complained she was reminded that the other girl was stark naked. Naruko bent down and rapped her legs around the net clad girl's midsection leaning over till her jaw was on her neck and their body's flush against each other. Resting her newly sharpened fangs against the two glowing bite marks, eliciting a soft moan from Anko, she prepared to begin the procedure.

Naruko's fangs punctured Anko's soft neck as she began drawing out the vile chakra with her right fang and replacing it with the light purple blend of Naruko's now thicker chakra through the left. Anko screamed and writhed trying to escape the pain but Naruko's legs held firm and meshed them together all the tighter. It took a full minute for the vile chakra to be completely removed and place behind the demon seal manifesting as a largish white snake. (Yes Kyuubi saw it and promptly stomped on the tiny, in her opinion, snake. And proceeded to try and remove it from her paw saying "EWW".) The seal itself started spinning before moving down to the centre of her chest (where bone dudes is) and developed a fox encircling the three tomoe. As Naruko withdrew her fangs and turned to face a low lidded Anko. "Thank you Naruko-sama." The snake princess whispered before they both collapsed from exhaustion.

_Love is in the blood._


End file.
